Team LeMans (Lexus SC430)
Toyota Team Le Mans (japanese: トヨタチームルマン toyotachi-muruman), is a livery for the #6 Team Le Mans with the sponsor "ENEOS" used in the 2008 SUPER GT season. Also known as Lexus Team Le Mans (japanese: レクサスチームルマン rekusasuchi-muruman) after the 2008 season until now. 2006 Mobil 1 TOYOTA TEAM LE MANS The drivers were Akira Iida and Tatsuya Kataoka. Bjorn Wirdheim entered the International Pokka 1000 km, the 6th round of the 2006 SUPER GT season. In Round 6, something suddenly happened meanwhile Iida was at the Spoon corner. The engine was blown. 2007 Forum Engineering TOYOTA TEAM LE MANS The drivers were Tatsuya Kataoka and Bjorn Wirdheim. Akira Iida moved to the GT300 Class and entered the Team Wedssport Bandoh, so Bjorn Wirdheim replaced Akira Iida. 2008 ENEOS TOYOTA TEAM LE MANS The drivers were Daisuke Ito, Bjorn Wirdheim, Akira Iida and Roberto Streit. Akira Iida was the driver who have been replaced with Daisuke Ito from Round 5 to Round 8. And Roberto Streit was the driver who entered the International Pokka 1000 km of 2008. In the final round in Fuji Speedway, they were strong and had the first podium in the race. They finished third. The driver's ranking was 13rd for Bjorn Wirdheim, 16th for Akira Iida, 17th for Daisuke Ito and 23rd for Roberto Streit. The team's ranking was 8th with 64 points. The Race Queens are Megumi Furusawa and Yukari Amano. 2009 ENEOS LEXUS TEAM LE MANS The drivers were Daisuke Ito and Bjorn Wirdheim. All Lexus teams had a new chassis and a new engine. They attenpted to get a first win at Round 5, but failed, defeated by #1 MOTUL AUTECH GT-R and #39 DUNLOP SARD SC430. At Round 7 in Fuji Speedway, at the start of the race. PETRONAS TOM'S SC430 overtook the EPSON NSX, who had the fastest lap time on the Super Lap. But, the ENEOS SC430 just hit the EPSON NSX and it caused the CASONIC IMPUL GT-R to get an rear left tire damage! After that, the team got a penalty. The driver's ranking was 12th with 35 points of total. The team's ranking was 11th with 54 points of total. The Race Queens are Megumi Furusawa and Yukie Morikawa. 2010 ENEOS LEXUS TEAM LE MANS The drivers were Daisuke Ito and Bjorn Wirdheim. They attempted to get a win from Round 1 and Round 8, but failed, defeated by #24 HIS ADVAN KONDO GT-R and #18 WEIDER HSV-010. But in the Fuji Sprint Cup, they battled with the #35 MJ KRAFT SC430 and had a first win, only in the JAF Fuji Sprint Cup 2010. In the final round at Motegi, the team got a penalty out of nowhere, and got in last place. The driver's ranking was 4th in the series with 51 total points. The team's ranking was 4th in the seriss with 70 total points. The Race Queens for this team is Miki Haruna and Tomoko Okada. Feature in GTR2 A Japanese JGTC fan's destiny was making the SUPER GT cars to SimBin's GTR2 game, made from 2006. The LEXUS SC430 (2008 chassis)'s top speed in GTR2 is 318 km/h.